


Unlikely Friends

by Imagines_Dreams



Series: Endgame Fix-It Oneshots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Clint train together, Clint also is deaf, Domestic!Stucky, Hints of it anyway, M/M, Post-Endgame, Stucky - Freeform, because why not, its mostly focused on the Clint&Bucky part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: Bucky helps Clint cope after the events of Endgame.(This is part of a series, so I recommend reading Part 2 of the series, which is my Endgame Fix-It fic)





	Unlikely Friends

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read Part 2, Steve and Bucky have retired to Wakanda and have a baby girl named Natalie, in Natasha's honor.
> 
> Also, if you are reading this and you're not on the ao3 website or imagines-dreams.tumblr.com, I did not consent to my work being anywhere else besides these two domains. Please read on the other two platforms listed. Thank you!

Out of all the Avengers, besides Steve obviously, Bucky thought he’d grow closer to the a few of them. Maye the Hulk or Wanda, but not Clint. Sure, Clint was disabled kind of like how Bucky is. He always thought of Clint as a family man and amazing spy, and Bucky never thought he’d be like that. The family man part.

Bucky thought of himself as a loner. Someone who just stayed in a state of confusion, trying to grasp onto anything that kept him afloat, but would never reach that point. First, he didn’t know who he was or the man he was fighting against. Then, he had to struggle with who he was and what he had become and what he wanted. Then, Thanos happened, and that wasn’t pretty for anyone.

Then, there was Steve.

Steve was the one person who was kind of constant in his life. He at least tried to be as constant as he could. Hell, Bucky thought that when his old friend travelled back in time, that he’d stay there. With Peggy.

He wouldn’t have blamed him if he did. 

But, he didn’t. He came back, and Bucky couldn’t be happier. 

He guessed that those few seconds where he felt like the one anchor he had was going to disappear might’ve been how Clint felt for five years. He had lost his entire family to Thanos for five years. He went on a rampage, Steve had told him. Bucky couldn’t help feel scared when he heard that. Sure, Clint’s family was back, but when Bucky didn’t kill Steve, it didn’t mean he was automatically better.

After almost killing his best friend, he always had an itch of sorts. He used to question whether it was because of Hydra or if it was just him, but now, he just accepts it. After all, he had been killing for decades. The memories of that sick satisfaction of eliminating a target don’t go away.

That’s why when Clint shows up on his doorstep, miles away from home, and asks to train, Bucky nods.

Bucky brushed up on his ASL, so Clint wouldn’t need to sign so slowly, and from what he could tell, Bucky wasn’t doing too bad. Plus, signing during a fight was sometimes more effective. He could be out of breath or in a chokehold, but he could still communicate with Clint.

There were only a few times when Bucky couldn’t understand Clint. 

He had had Bucky in a chokehold, and Bucky was tired. His strategic mind was delayed by less than a second. Still, Clint must’ve sensed this and let Bucky go. Bucky gasped for air and held his hand out, expecting for the usual handshake afterward. But it never came.

Clint was breathing heavily, his hands in his hair. His shoulders were tense.

Bucky raced to his teammate’s side. He got in front of him, making sure be in his line of vision. “You see me?”

Clint nodded frantically. He signed with one hand as best his could, but Bucky couldn’t understand all of it. “Fault.” “Crazy.” “Breathe.”

“Breathe.” Bucky took Clint’s hand and put it on his chest. “Breathe,” he repeated. He took a deep breath and pushed Clint’s hand closer so the archer could feel the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest. 

He was still frantic, but after a few cycles, Clint was breathing better. His shoulders slumped and he was crouched down, so weak compared to the man Bucky was used to seeing. 

So, Bucky had a plan. It was the same thing Steve and he did when anxiety was too high. “Can you follow me?” Bucky asked.

Clint nodded. 

The ex-assassin smiled and took Clint’s hand. Clint couldn’t help but follow him. A few steps later, they were at back inside Steve and Bucky’s house. 

“Steve?”

“Buck,” Steve scolded. The ex-soldier put a finger to his lips. “Sleeping,” he mouthed. He eyed Clint and raised his eyebrow. 

Bucky just patted Steve’s back. “I got it.” He led Clint farther into the house, and the next thing Clint remembered was sitting in a comfortable, too-fluffy chair and staring at a crib. Natalie, with her tousled, little tufts of red hair, was sound asleep. She had many superhero plushies guarding her, including the woman who inspired her name. 

Clint glanced at Bucky with wide eyes. “Why are we here?”

He shrugged. “My husband and I, we get nightmares. We stay by the door and watch our daughter.” Bucky smiled at his little girl. “It helps. I don’t know.”

The archer smiled. Natalie was beautiful. No doubt, she’d be as strong as Natasha. And even if she didn’t become a badass assassin, she’d have so many people to protect her and encourage her to be the best she could be. 

He had to be there for that. He had to see little Natalie grow up. He had to see Nathaniel and Cooper and Lila grow up. Clint lost them once, and he lost his partner in crime. He wasn’t going to miss out on the people he had left. 

Clint gulped. He thanked Bucky and left. 

The next time Clint came back for training, he had a locket with two pictures. One of his wife with Nathaniel, and the other of Lila and Cooper with little Natalie.  
Yeah, Bucky didn’t expect to welcome Clint to his home as often as he did. He didn’t expect himself to become a family man. Hell, he didn’t even think he’d find a constant in his life. But damn him if he wasn’t happy with his friends, his husband, and his daughter.


End file.
